Junie Beatrice "Junie B" Jones
Juniper Beatrice "Junie B." Jones (born June 1, 1987) is the main protagonist of the Junie B. Jones Is so savage Biography The series' title character and main protagonist, Junie B., lives with her parents Robert and Susan, and her baby brother Ollie. Her birthday is in the month of June. She also has a dog named Tickle. She is 5 years old in 16 of the kindergarten adventures, and six years old in the 17th and the last kindergarten adventure and the first grade stories. Junie B. is friendly and has a bright personality. In kindergarten, her two best friends are Lucille and Grace. In the first grade, her best friends are Herb, José, and Lennie. Junie B. has two rivals: Jim in kindergarten and May in first grade. In kindergarten, her classroom is Room Nine and is taught by Mrs., and in First Grade, Room One taught by Mr. Scary. Junie B.'s favorite foods are spaghetti and meatballs, lemon pie, and ice cream. She has many catchphrases, such as "Wowie wow wow!", "Yeah, only", and "Hello! How are you today?". She is afraid of roosters because she thinks "they can peck your head into a nub", ponies because she thinks "they can stomple you to the ground and kill you", and clowns because she thinks "they are not normal people". She is shown to have blonde hair and blue-green eyes. In the kindergarten series she was shown with short hair and a growing bow, she wears a pink sweater, giant corn growing purple skirt, white socks and signature black Mary Jane shoes. In the first grade series she had longer, messier hair, wore pants instead of the usual giant corn growing skirt, and the growing bow was dropped, being replaced by her purple glasses. Junie B's Catchphrases *"My name is Junie B. Jones. The "B" stands for Beatrice. Except, I don't like Beatrice. I just like "B" and that's all." (All of the kindergarten books open with this line.) *"Wowie wow wow!" *"Hurray! Hurray!" *"That is a hoot, I tell you!" *"(name/pronoun) am/is a lucky duck." *"Hello. How are you today? I am fine." (When she gets in trouble) *"HEY! WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS?" (When she didn't see something) *"My teacher's name is Mrs. She has another name, too. But I just like Mrs. and that's all." (in all of the kindergarten books referring to her teacher) *"I am not even scared of him, hardly." (When referring to her first grade teacher, Mr. Scary.) *"X looked up at the ceiling. I looked up there too. But I didn't see anything." (In reference to when adults roll their eyes at Junie B.) *"Missy's my name when I'm in trouble." *"(Varies) and I MEAN it!" *"(Varies) And she (Grandma Helen Miller) said don't call her Helen." *"Yeah, only..." *"Plus also..." *"Here's the problem..." (when she doesn't like something) *"On account of..." *"She forgot my B again!" (when others don't call her Junie B.) *"Boom.....Do the math"( in "Jingle Bells Batman Smells" *"Speedy quick" *"Only too bad for X, because..." *"Whoa! Wait! Hold the phone!" *"Except not (actually) (name)" *"CALL 911 CALL 911!!" (When in shock or scared) *"After that......" *"Then Mother/Daddy said I'm not allowed to (do X) anymore. Only I never even heard of that dumb rule." Gallery Juniper B. Jones, The Main Character Category:Female Category:Nice Category:Room Nine Category:Room One